Armin's prerogative
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: ARMIN / WEILMAN oneshot. Armin siempre ha sido débil por naturaleza, pero fortaleza física no es siempre lo que te lleva lejos en la vida. Si bien sabe que está mal, sus deseos de permanecer al lado de sus amigos es mayor...LEER LAS ADVERTENCIAS


_ADVERTENCIAS: dub-con / yaoi / lemon / past shota /past non-con_

* * *

**Armin's POV**

"_Armin Alert! El comandante Weilman solicita su presencia inmediatamente"_

Mientras camino por los largos corredores que llevan hacia el despacho del comandante, recuerdo con simpatía la cara de mis amigos –Mikasa y Eren- cada vez que esa oración es pronunciada, alto y fuerte, por nuestro supervisor, siempre a la semana de haber rendido nuestra evaluación bimensual. Ellos cada vez, a su manera, me dan ánimos para que –según suponen- haciendo uso de mi ingenio, convenza al comandante que mis habilidades en el campo de batalla van más allá de mis mediocres habilidades físicas.

Ellos no lo dicen con esas palabras desde luego, pero es así. Mikasa es una superdotada así que pasar las pruebas físicas que forman parte de nuestro entrenamiento militar es sencillo para ella. Eren, por su parte, es lo suficientemente testarudo y enfocado como para conseguir hacer lo que se propone sin rendirse, aunque le cueste mucho conseguirlo….no se detiene hasta hacerlo bien. En cambio yo…..mi baja estatura, cuerpo frágil, y habilidades físicas regulares, hacen que no me destaque en este campo; sin embargo, he optado por el entrenamiento militar para estar con mis amigos así que sea como sea debo conseguir graduarme junto a ellos….no tengo a nadie más.

Mis padres murieron hace tiempo, y mi abuelo, mi único familiar vivo, pereció también hace unos años. Mikasa y Eren son mi familia ahora y no pienso separarme de ellos. Desde hace mucho que ellos cuidan de mí, como si fuese su hermano pequeño, a pesar de los múltiples problemas en que suelo meterme, pero aunque sus intenciones son buenas, no pueden protegerme de todo. No es su culpa desde luego, sino mía por ser tan débil y patético, por eso no puedo permitir que sepan de las cosas que debo hacer para mantenerme a la par con ellos pues eso les pondría muy tristes….se culparían a ellos mismos por no haber podido protegerme, más no es su culpa, así que sólo me queda soportar lo que tenga que soportar para seguir a su lado….

_Flashback_

"_Armin, estás herido?" pregunta Eren, ayudándome a levantarme luego de que él y Mikasa ahuyentaran a los chicos mayores que me golpeaban. Los golpes y patadas que recibí todavía me duelen, pero sonrío un poco para hacerles ver que estoy bien gracias a ellos. Mikasa se para a mi otro costado, volteando a ver a todas partes por si esos chicos deciden regresar. Ella es muy fuerte e incluso causa terror en los muchachos mayores que nosotros, sin embargo Mikasa es una niña muy dulce que se preocupa mucho por mí, pero en especial por Eren._

"_Ya no volverán…" afirma Mikasa y debo darle la razón a medias pues si bien tal vez ya no vuelvan a buscarme lo queda del día, siempre regresan…..si no son ellos, otros lo harán pues saben que yo no soy capaz de defenderme. Aunque tengo 9 años como Mikasa y Eren, ellos son más grandes que yo y tienen mucha más fuerza, además…..ellos siempre están juntos…..Mikasa es lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Eren si él no puede hacerlo por sí mismo…Aunque somos amigos, yo vivo lejos de donde ellos lo hacen, con mi abuelo, así que no puedo estar con ellos siempre._

_Eren, Mikasa y yo jugamos por un par de horas, soñando con el mundo fuera de estas paredes, cuando de pronto Mikasa le recuerda a Eren que prometieron volver temprano a su casa para ayudar con la cena. Todavía faltan algunas horas para eso, pero deben ir por la leña primero y eso toma tiempo. Luego de asegurarles repetidas veces que estaré bien por mi cuenta, ellos deciden marcharse. Desde aquí sólo son algunas cuadras hasta mi casa, así que no hay problema con que regrese hasta allí solo….generalmente los muchachos que suelen fastidiarme no me buscan a esta hora….._

"_Yendo a alguna parte?" pregunta una voz familiar y de pronto veo aparecer a un joven de 14 años delante de mí. Martín es uno de los más crueles chicos que buscan meterse conmigo, pero nunca anda solo. Efectivamente, apenas doy un paso atrás, sus dos compañeros, altos como él, aparecen detrás de mí, cercándome. Ya antes he querido razonar con él y hacerle ver que no es justo que se meta con un niño como yo, e incluso llegué a preguntarle por qué lo hacía. Martín sólo respondió "porque es divertido". No hay manera que le pueda convencerle de lo contrario._

_Quiero escapar, pero los compañeros de Martín me cogen de los brazos, levantándome un poco del suelo e inmovilizándome. Martín se acerca y me propina un puñetazo en el abdomen que me saca el aire y no puedo gritar. Me da 5 golpes más y sus compañeros me dejan ir. Yo caigo al suelo, cogiéndome la barriga del dolor y tosiendo un poco. Ellos se ríen apenas ven salir lágrimas de mis ojos. No sé si es Martín o uno de sus compañeros, pero alguno de ellos me patea en la espalda y pronto una lluvia de patadas cae sobre mi cuerpo así que levanto mis manos para cubrir mi cabeza y encojo mi cuerpo._

"_po..por favor!...no más…." Ruego, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y el miedo, pero sólo consigo que ellos rían más fuerte. De repente, uno de los chicos cae al suelo y luego otro más y las patadas cesan. Descubro mi cabeza, todavía con miedo, para ver qué ocurre y me doy con la sorpresa que hay alguien más parado delante de mí y es quien ha alejado a esos muchachos de mí._

"_Váyanse de una vez rufianes! Háganlo o se las verán conmigo!" grita un hombre mayor, de tal vez unos 25 a 30 años, alto y algo musculoso, que lleva el uniforme de la milicia….es uno de los guardias que patrulla la muralla. Este hombre espanta a mis agresoras y una vez que estos se han marchado, me pide que me ponga de pie y le acompañe a su casa para que cure mis heridas. Habla toscamente y aunque su actitud me resulta sospechosa (mira hacia todas partes mientras me habla), no tengo motivos para rehusar su ayuda….él me ha salvado._

"_Siempre te veo pasar por aquí, solo…..tu nombre es Armin, verdad? Vives con tu abuelo…." Es lo primero que me dice el señor apenas me hace pasar al interior de su casa. Me sorprende un poco que cierre la puerta con llave una vez que estoy dentro, así como que corra las cortinas de las ventanas que dan a la calle, por lo que casi no presto atención a sus palabras…..pero cuando lo hago, sólo una pregunta salta a mi cabeza: cómo sabe eso de mí?_

"…_disculpe…nos conocemos?..." tal vez alguien ya nos ha presentado antes y yo no soy capaz de recordarlo, es la única explicación que se me ocurre para este suceso tan extraño, pero el hombre no responde. El guardia se acerca a mí, me levanta en peso, me sienta sobre la mesa de su comedor, y comienza a desabotonar mi camisa rápidamente. Lo inesperado de la acción hace que no reaccione de inmediato, pero una vez que lo hago, coloco mis manos sobre las suyas para detener sus acciones._

"_..per-perdón…señor…eso-"_

"_No tenemos mucho tiempo, debo volver a mi patrulla. Desvístete pronto que debo revisar tus heridas." Menciona el señor con voz firme, terminando de retirar la camisa de mi cuerpo. No sé como reaccionar ni qué decir…..así que sólo dejo que él haga lo que tenga que hacer….Si es para revisar mis heridas supongo que está bien….El hombre coge mis pantalones y los desliza por mis piernas hasta quitármelos, sacando de paso mis derruidos zapatos, dejándome desnudo sobre su mesa. No comprendo por qué debo estar así desnudo para que me examine, pero quiero que lo haga de una vez para terminar con esto y poder ir a casa…por más que campanas de alarma resuenen en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza._

_El señor guardia coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y las va deslizando desde allí hacia abajo, por mi pecho, mi abdomen, mis muslos…..sus ojos negros no dejan de mirarme intensamente todo el tiempo, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con su mirada…..tengo ganas de cubrirme y de salir de allí, pero no puedo, así como la voz me traiciona y no sé qué decir. De pronto, los dedos del hombre mayor van a mi pipi, tocándole y presionándole con insistencia, asustándome….nunca nadie me ha tocado allí antes!_

"_no!...eso—"_

"_Silencio!" dice levantando la voz un poco. Sin previo aviso, separa mis muslos con sus manos (a pesar que los tenía firmemente cerrados), y coloca su cabeza entre ellos. Antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo, el señor se mete a la boca mi pipi y un grito estrangulado sale de mi boca. Siento como la lengua, los dientes, los labios del hombre rozan mi pipi y a pesar de lo extraño de la situación y lo mucho que me asusta, no le aparto. El señor no se detiene y más bien, comienza a succionar un poco allí, todavía con mi pipi dentro de su boca y dejo salir otro sonido de entre mis labios, sólo que esta vez no parece un grito…es extraño….me siento caliente de repente._

_El señor tira mi cuerpo para atrás, sobre la mesa y yo se lo permito. Comienzo a respirar agitadamente en especial cuando siento que se mete a la boca también mis bolitas…no sé qué hace ni por qué lo hace, pero no se siente tan mal, creo….no sé en qué momento he cerrado los ojos, pero los vuelvo a abrir cuando esa caliente cavidad suya abandona mi pipi. Hago un sonido de protesta con mi boca y veo como mis caderas saltan un poco hacia arriba. Es extraño. El hombre no me mira, pero pronto siento algo húmedo tocando el huequito entre mis nalgas…..es su lengua?...No tengo tiempo para pensar mucho cuando siento como su húmeda y gruesa lengua se mete un poco allí._

"_no!..mmmmm" es lo único que puedo decir antes que la lengua del hombre comience a moverse dentro de mí. Me siento muy caliente y muy confundido. Mi pipi me duele mucho y por lo que vi está parado como un palo….no comprendo por qué se ha puesto así….De repente, el guardia aleja su cara de entre mis muslos y, colocando sus grandes manos en mi cintura, me da la vuelta, quedando yo de barriga contra la superficie dura de la mesa, y con mis piernas colgando de un extremo de la misma._

"_qué-¿?"_

"_Te salvé de esos chicos. Es momento de cobrar mi recompensa…" le escucho decir al guardia, pero sus palabras no tienen mucho sentido para mí. Como estoy de cara contra la mesa no puedo ver lo que ocurre detrás de mí. El hombre gruñe mientras algo duro y grueso se coloca entre mis nalgas, haciendo presión allí. Me quejo un poco e intento alejarme, pero el guardia me mantiene en posición colocando una de sus manos sobre mi espalda. La presión en mi trasero aumenta y tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar. Duele mucho! Qué está tratando de hacer?! Justo cuando abro la boca para pedirle que por favor deje de hacer eso pues me lastima, un tremendo dolor recorre mi cuerpo y siento como si me partiera en dos, como si algo estuviese matándome desde dentro._

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!" grito desesperadamente pero pronto mi grito es silenciado cuando el hombre mete una tela dentro de mi boca, a la vez que me manda callar. Lágrimas comienzan a caer libremente de mi rostro a causa del intenso dolor que amenaza con desmayarme, en especial cuando aquella cosa grande y gruesa que está dentro de mí, empieza a meterse más y más al fondo, abriéndose paso a la fuerza. Quiero alejarme de aquello que me causa tanto dolor, pero la mano en mi espalda me sujeta fuerte y no puedo moverme. Una vez que eso ha entrado por completo en mí, deteniendo su avance, le siento salir un poco para luego meterse de nuevo con fuerza, golpeándome por dentro como haría un puño, quitándome el aire y causándome más dolor._

"_MMph!...MMph!...Mhhnp!"_

"_tan ajustado…..justo como lo había imaginado…." Le escucho decir al hombre pero su voz me suena como lejana a causa de mi propio dolor y llanto. Permanezco inmóvil, llorando, esperando que este martirio termine pronto. Aquello en mi interior se mueve sin piedad, golpeándome por dentro con fuerza y violentamente, cada vez más rápido. Quiero que mi mente vaya a otra parte, pero mi propio llanto, mis quejidos y la manera cómo mis piernas se balancean con cada movimiento que hace el hombre, me mantienen aquí, despierto, atrapado como estoy. El guardia recuesta su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, hasta pegar su boca a mi oído, aplastándome, mientras que esa cosa dentro de mí se mueve con más energía...no puedo respirar...sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos y frenéticos...voy a morir...  
_

"_Eres sólo mío…Armin…." Susurra el guardia en mi oído, en una voz fuera de sí, justo antes que algo espeso llene mis entrañas. Apenas esto ocurre, el hombre gruñe fuerte y todo movimiento cesa. Él permanece recostado sobre mí, mientras yo continúo llorando, sólo que ahora con menos intensidad que antes…estoy muy cansado…quiero ir a casa….._

_El guardia se pone de pie…..siento como algo se chorrea por mis muslos desde mi trasero...todo después de eso pasa muy rápido. Él me limpia, cura algunas de mis heridas, me viste, y seca las lágrimas de mi rostro. Yo quiero alejarme, pero cuando él amenaza con pegarme si no permanezco quieto, obedezco sin protestar ni llorar más. Una vez que estoy bien arreglado, él me coloca frente la puerta, quita el seguro y la abre despacio._

"_Una palabra de esto a alguien y te prometo que mataré a tu abuelo, entiendes? Sé dónde vives y puedo matar al anciano sin problemas y deshacerme de su cuerpo sin que nadie me descubra. Si deseas que él siga viviendo y que te ayude con esos chicos que te molestan, vendrás conmigo cada vez que te lo pida, de acuerdo?" temeroso y aterrado por lo que pueda suceder con mi querido abuelo, respondo inmediatamente que sí….y recién entonces estoy permitido de volver a casa al fin….._

_Fin del flashback_

El guardia cumplió su palabra, me protegió de esos chicos cuando ellos venían por mí luego que me despidiera de Mikasa y Eren, casi a diario. A pesar de que esa primera experiencia fue terrible para mí, volví a la casa del guardia (cuyo nombre nunca me dijo) muchas veces más, durante el casi año y medio que él vivió cumpliendo su deber como miembro de la milicia. Si bien no pereció cuando el titán colosal atacó la muralla, sí lo hizo más tarde, durante una incursión menor de los titanes. Decir que me dolió su muerte sería mentir, pero sí la sentí y hasta cierto punto lo lamenté….por más loco que suene y a pesar de lo que hacía conmigo dentro de su casa, se volvió una presencia constante en mi vida…una presencia de la que ni Mikasa ni Eren saben hasta ahora.

"Armin Alert, comandante. Permiso para entrar." Digo en voz fuerte y segura delante de la puerta del comandante Weilman. El entrenamiento para formar parte de la milicia ya está a punto de terminar, así que ésta tal vez sea una de las últimas veces que venga aquí para asegurar que me gradúe con mis demás compañeros. La primera vez que vine a la oficina del Comandante Weilman para discutir ´mi futuro en la milicia´, estaba muy asustado pues estaba seguro que me expulsarían por mi bajo rendimiento, sin embargo lo que sucedió luego allí dentro fue…..desconcertante pero también….muy familiar.

"Adelante!" ordena el comandante y abro la puerta. Una vez que estoy dentro la cierro detrás de mí con seguro, como ya tengo aprendido hacer, para luego pararme en medio de la habitación. Sí, la primera vez que vine aquí estaba muy asustado, en especial cuando el comandante comenzó a detallarme lo mediocre de mi rendimiento y cómo esto ameritaba que sea apartado del regimiento 104 para volver a la vida civil, pues era lo que más se adecuaba para alguien como yo. Lo que vino después fue como si arrojaran agua a un sediento.

"_Eres un jovencito muy inteligente y hermoso, Armin….tal vez tu cuerpo no esté hecho para la vida militar pero…estoy seguro que podemos encontrarle otros usos igual de importantes, para que puedas quedarte aquí….qué dices?"_

Cuando comprendí a lo que refería el comandante, entré en pánico por un instante, pero nada más. La situación no era nueva para mí, así que sin decir nada más, me desvestí para el comandante y dejé que use mi cuerpo a placer. Al igual que con el guardia, aunque la primera experiencia fue desagradable, aquello fue mejorando con el tiempo y teniendo en mente lo que estaba ganando de todo esto, me hizo llegar a la conclusión de siempre de que, dadas mis facultades, era la mejor salida para mí. Lo que conseguía a cambio no se comparaba con lo que tenía que sacrificar y además, lo estaba haciendo por cuenta propia, sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda de mis compañeros….eso lo hacía todo más valioso.

Tal vez otra gente no lo vea con buenos ojos, pero analizando mi situación lógicamente, es la mejor salida. Después que mi abuelo muriera, el guardia estuvo allí para consolarme, más o menos…..nuestros encuentros íntimos se volvieron todavía más frecuentes y en muchos casos era yo quien le buscaba pues él era en ese momento el único adulto en mi vida. No conversábamos mucho, pero su presencia me hacía sentir más seguro.

Durante esos meses que estuvo conmigo después de la muerte de mi abuelo, nos reuníamos en su nueva casa. Ésta no había sido acondicionada como él quería todavía, para hacerla totalmente segura contra cualquiera que pudiera querer mirar lo que pasaba dentro, así que lo que sucedió con Martín no fue culpa suya…..para ser sinceros fue culpa mía, por dejar que me siguiera…..

_Flashback_

"_Muy bien, Armin….abre más la piernas….así es…." Gime el señor muy pegado a mi oído, lamiendo y mordisqueando un poco mi oreja, mientras mueve su grueso pene dentro de mi culo. Estoy sentado sobre el borde de la mesa de su comedor (dice que le gusta follarme allí pues le recuerda a nuestra primera vez), con mis piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura, y mis brazos rodeando su cuello. Sus manos sujetan mis caderas estrechas con fuerza para follar mejor mi culo, pero no me lastima….ya no tanto...estoy acostumbrado a esto._

"_Te gusta tener sexo conmigo….verdad Armin?..."_

"…_Sí….me gusta mucho…bésame, por favor?..." como pocas veces, el guardia me concede este pedido, atrapando mis labios con los suyos, y metiendo su larga lengua dentro de mi boca. Él no es apuesto, y aunque todavía soy muy joven para sentirme atraído al alguien, menos a alguien que tiene la edad suficiente para ser mi padre, el sexo que me da me hace sentir bien. No soy tonto, comprendo que lo que hacemos está mal, y a pesar de que la primera vez que me forzó a tener sexo con él me dolió mucho, poco a poco he comenzado a gustar de esto. Sí, todavía duele, pero hay un momento cuando el dolor pasa y él toca algo dentro de mí, que se siente muy bien…..además, este acto físico, aunque doloroso, hace que me sienta muy cercano a él…que me sienta vivo, haciéndome olvidar lo demás…..y esto en la época en que vivimos no es algo frecuente._

_Mientras nos besamos, él me levanta en peso, con sus manos en mis glúteos, y comienza a follarme con más fuerza, así como está: de pie. Ajusto el agarre que tengo sobre él con mis brazos y piernas, para no caer, aunque eso no sucederá. Yo soy muy pequeño y liviano, en cambio él es un hombre adulto fuerte y grande. A diario carga cosas más pesadas que yo por toda la ciudad, así que no hay manera que vaya a dejarme caer. Su grueso pene entra y sale de mi trasero cada vez más rápido y más fuerte...ya falta poco. Cuando la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas son demasiado para mí, rompo el beso y mis gemidos llenan la habitación. Su pene me lastima tanto como me provoca placer, así que también dejo caer unas lágrimas, pero esto no le detiene, más bien le motiva a lamer las lágrimas de mi cara y morder mi cuello. Dice que le hago sentir muy bien y que soy el niño más hermoso que se ha cogido...no sé qué pensar sobre esto...  
_

_En el preciso momento que él se corre dentro de mí (sí, durante el tiempo que llevamos viéndonos, él me ha enseñado sobre sexo, así que ya llamo las cosas como son), y yo gimo alto, miro hacia arriba…una pequeña ventana que ha quedado con la cortina a medio cerrar. Unos ojos nos observan desde allí…..mientras el guardia descansa de su orgasmo, todavía cogiéndome y frotando su cuerpo contra el mío, esos ojos no se despegan de los míos….creo que los he visto antes. En un parpadeo, desaparecen y me hacen preguntar si lo he imaginado._

"_Ya es tarde…debo volver al trabajo…" menciona el guardia, depositándome en el suelo. Luego de asearme y vestir mis ropas nuevamente, salgo de allí sin esperar que él abra la puerta para mí ni decir adiós, pues no le gusta conversar cuando hemos terminado. Una vez que estoy fuera, luego de caminar un par de cuadras oscuras (ya es de noche) escucho a alguien aproximarse detrás de mí. En el preciso momento que planeo voltear para ver de quien se trata, unas manos me cogen, me tapan la boca, y me halan hacia el callejón más cercano. Asustado intento liberarme, pero no lo consigo, sin embargo las manos me dejan ir cuando estamos dentro del callejón oscuro._

"_Buenas noches…Armin-chan…." Saluda burlonamente Martín, junto a sus dos compañeros. Ellos se paran delante de mí mientras que tan sólo tengo una pared por detrás…estoy atrapado._

"_Tu novio no va a poder ayudarte esta vez…ya se fue a trabajar…..Nunca imaginé que alguien tan joven como tú podría gustar del sexo….Ahora comprendo cómo es que conseguiste que ese sujeto te protegiera de nosotros todo este tiempo…Qué dirían tus amigos si supieran que el niño inocente y bueno al que tanto se esfuerzan por proteger gusta de ser la puta de un viejo, uh?" un nudo se me forma en la garganta…las cosas no son como él las dice, pero de igual manera no es algo que quiero que sepan mis amigos. Sé que está mal y además ellos no comprenderían por qué es que acepté hacerlo, por eso es mejor mantenerles a oscuras….al precio que sea…._

"_Qué quieren que haga para que esto quede entre nosotros?" ya está oscureciendo, es mejor ir directo al punto pues no quiero llegar muy tarde a casa….las calles son peligrosas de noche. Negar lo que ha visto, explicarle cómo fue que se dieron así las cosas, suplicar por su comprensión….todo eso sería una pérdida de tiempo. Ellos han venido con algo claro en mente así que prefiero que me lo digan de una vez para poder seguir mi camino. Martín me sonríe perversamente a la vez que avanza hacia mí._

"_Que nos des el mismo trato que a ese señor, Armin….si lo haces mantendremos la boca cerrada y ya no te molestaremos…tanto…." Martín coloca su mano sobre mi hombro y siento como si su toque quemara mi piel…..Ok, esto es sólo otra cosa más que cargaré conmigo para conseguir vivir tranquilo al lado de mis amigos…no es nada que no haya hecho antes…..sólo espero que no sean muy toscos…La primera vez con el guardia dejó mi cuerpo tan adolorido que no pude salir de mi casa al día siguiente…mi abuelo se preocupó mucho….Acepto su oferta con un movimiento de cabeza y pronto los 3 chicos me rodean y tiran de mis ropas hasta quitármelas de encima._

_Todo pasa muy rápido después de eso….es una sensación familiar….De pronto, estoy desnudo en el suelo, sobre mis manos y rodillas…el suelo duro debajo de mí es frío y me lastima un poco. Martín se baja los pantalones dejando al aire su semi-erecto pene y me lo coloca en la cara. Su mano empuja mi cabeza por detrás y me obliga a aceptar su pene dentro de mi boca….no es tan grande como la del guardia, pero huele distinto….Uno de sus compañeros me fuerza a coger su pene con mi mano para que lo frote, mientras el chico parado detrás de mí mete sus dedos humedecidos con saliva en mi entrada posterior….sus dedos son gruesos y se abren una vez que están dentro de mí, incomodándome un poco._

_El gemido de dolor que sale de mi boca cuando soy penetrado por detrás es medianamente silenciado por el falo erecto de Martín enterrado dentro de mi cavidad bucal. Los chicos son toscos conmigo pero creo que es más por falta de experiencia que por maldad pues se mueven desacompasadamente dentro de mí, haciéndome doler, sin conseguir que lo disfrute un poco como hace el guardia…..el que sepa la diferencia me hace sentir pésimo…..En verdad, que pensarían Mikasa y Eren de mí si me vieran así?_

_"Mierda! Se siente genial!" exclama Martín, cogiendo mi cabeza con ambas manos para follar mi cara con más rudeza...sus estocadas son dolorosas pues golpean mi rostro más sólo me queda aguantar un poco más._

_Las arremetidas de los chicos se vuelven más rápidas y unos minutos más tarde se corren, manchándome con su semen. Me horroriza que el primer pensamiento que recorre mi mente es que Martín sabe distinto al guardia...no es algo que debería saber, cierto? Además...siento que debería sentirme mal después de una experiencia como esta...que debería haberme negado más...Cuando se recuperan de su orgasmo, Martín me deja claro que volveremos a repetir esto las veces que quieran si todavía deseo que mi secreto no se sepa. Ellos se suben los pantalones y se van, dejándome solo en aquel callejón…._

_Fin del flashback_

Fue difícil mantener en secreto de mis amigos mis encuentros con el guardia y esos muchachos, pero algunos meses después el guardia murió y tiempo más tarde, los chicos también, así que quedé libre justo a tiempo para unirme a la milicia al igual que Eren y Mikasa…..No hay manera que algo se interponga ahora y que nos separemos cuando ya falta tan poco.

Ya casi tengo 15 años, estoy por terminar mi entrenamiento como militar, pero nada ha cambiado y aunque eso no está bien es lo más conveniente pues así podré graduarme junto a mis compañeros como he querido hacer desde un inicio…El Comandante Weilman está sentado sobre una amplia silla, con sus brazos en los apoyos laterales, las piernas muy abiertas y su pantalón hasta las rodillas, dejando ver su prominente erección. Me mira fijamente desde allí con esos ojos locos, hundidos y ojerosos que me asustan un poco. Sin que me diga nada, en una rutina aprendida ya, comienzo a desvestirme muy despacio para él.

"Armin, otra vez estás fallando en tus pruebas de aptitud física…no estás rindiendo como esperábamos….Tu cuerpo delgado y pequeño no es el de un guerrero, pero siempre le digo a mis colegas que tienes la voluntad de uno, así que…demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer con ese hermoso y delicado cuerpo tuyo…" siempre dice algo parecido, tal vez para darle algo de oficialidad a lo que estamos por hacer, pero bien podría ser también para satisfacer sus propias fantasías.

"Sí, Señor!" respondo en voz no muy alta, para no ser escuchado desde fuera. Si alguien sospecha lo que ocurre dentro de estas 4 paredes, nadie se atreve a mencionármelo. Ni Mikasa ni Eren saben…ellos creen que vengo aquí sólo para recibir una reprimenda y demostrar frente a nuestro extraño y aterrador comandante mis habilidades como estratega, para convencerle de que vale la pena que la milicia acepte dentro de sus filas a alguien como yo….espero que puedan seguir creyendo eso por un tiempo más….

Camino hasta el comandante, me pongo de rodillas frente a él y coloco mi cabeza cerca de su entrepierna. Con una mano cojo su rugoso y peludo escroto, mientras que con mi otra mano cojo su erguido falo desde la base para dirigirlo a mi boca. Masajeo con mis manos sus genitales a la vez que uso mi lengua para humedecer la cabeza de su pene. El comandante hace sonidos roncos para demostrar que disfruta de mis atenciones, pero yo no me esmero en lamer todo el largo de su falo para su beneficio, sino para el mío. El comandante Weilman no gusta de usar lubricante cuando me folla ni humedece mi entrada como hacía el guardia, así que lo mejor para mí, para que esta experiencia me sea lo menos dolorosa posible, es que haga esto correctamente.

"Tus ojos grandes y azules son hermosos….tu cabello rubio y lacio es tan suave….eres un chico muy hermoso, Armin...y frágil, muchos van a querer aprovecharse de ti, en especial dentro de nuestro mundo…Necesitas alguien fuerte a tu lado que te proteja….Una vez que te gradúes puedes venir a servir bajo mi mando….así nos veríamos seguido y podríamos repetir esto todas las noches…..te haría la vida más sencilla…..Me aseguraría que siempre te mantuvieras alejado del campo de batalla….tú no perteneces allí, Armin…." No es la primera vez que el comandante me dice eso, ni es la primera vez que decido ignorarlo, pero no por eso sus palabras me aterran menos…. estará esperando una respuesta final de mi parte cuando me gradúe? Espero que no pues cuando me niegue a cumplir lo que me pide se podría portar exageradamente enfadado conmigo y eso llamaría mucho la atención de todos.

Para desviar su atención me meto su erecto falo en la boca, primero la mitad y luego de unas cuantas mamadas, en toda su extensión. El comandante gruñe y tira de mis cabellos para que no saque su miembro viril de mi boca, así que para evitar atragantarme y complacerle a la vez, succiono y uso mi lengua para darle más placer, humedeciendo por completo todo. Luego de algunos minutos así, el comandante Weilman está al límite, así que sin palabras me urge a que me apure, soltando mis cabellos….al parecer hoy ha decidido no correrse en mi boca.

Me pongo de pie, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se posan en mí pues eso le gusta, y luego procedo a darle la espalda. Apoyando mis manos sobre sus separados muslos, pego mis glúteos a su erección, colocándolo entre mis redondeces, para luego comenzar a frotarme contra él, gimiendo en deleite como a él le gusta escucharme. El comandante coloca sus gruesas manos en mi cintura y pauta el ritmo con que debo frotar su erección, moviendo mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, con movimientos cortos y rápidos. Una vez que el ritmo está establecido, las manos del comandante comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo pues le gusta tocarme….dice que mi piel le recuerda a la de su difunta esposa, cuando ella era muy joven…tan sólo un poco mayor que yo.

Las manos de mi superior suben por mis costados hasta mi pecho y se quedan allí un rato, pellizcando mis pezones. Gimo a pesar que no me agrada la manera como tira y retuerce mis pequeños pezones, para excitarle más. Luego sus manos van a mi espalda y la recorren desde arriba hasta abajo, para finalmente pasar hacia adelante nuevamente, cogiendo mis genitales entre sus toscos dedos.

"Ahn!"

"Ya estás duro también, jovencito…..la espera también fue larga para ti, uh?" avergonzado debo admitir que si bien no anhelo los encuentros con el comandante, sí llego a disfrutar hasta cierto punto del sexo que compartimos. Sé que no es correcto lo que hacemos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme casi de la misma manera que con el guardia….esa conexión, esa cercanía, ese tipo de contacto con otro ser humano….es algo que he necesitado desde entonces….aunque no tenga sentimientos profundos hacia este hombre.

Procedo a separar mis piernas y, cogiendo el falo del comandante para colocarlo sobre mi entrada, lo sostengo firmemente allí mientras desciendo mi cuerpo para meter su erección dentro de mi culo. Tanto él como yo gemimos alto mientras penetro mi cuerpo con su erecto falo. Siento cada centímetro de su elongado trozo de carne abrirse paso dentro de mí y una vez que está alojado por completo, comienza el vaivén. Sus estocadas son firmes y duras; su pelvis se mueve al mismo ritmo con que yo muevo mi cuerpo, haciendo colisionar nuestros cuerpos, mientras que sus toscas manos continúan estimulando mis genitales.

No es una experiencia maravillosa, pero igual me pone caliente. Mis gemidos son silenciados cuando el comandante lleva mi cuerpo hacia atrás, recostando mi espalda sobre su pecho y me besa en los labios. Es incómodo pues debo voltear mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero igual lo hago. Nunca me ha gustado cuando me besa, aunque demuestro disfrutarlo metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, como pidiéndole que no se detenga. Su barba y bigotes espesos me pican, sus pelos se clavan en la piel de mi rostro cada vez que nos besamos y esto me fastidia mucho….es como besar un cepillo de esos que se usan para fregar los suelos…..Permanecemos así varios minutos, hasta que las manos del comandante consiguen que me corra….él muerde mi lengua y la mantiene quieta entre sus dientes cuando llego al orgasmo, para silenciarme….otra cosa que me desagrada pues duele.

Sin mucha ceremonia, una vez que ha conseguido que me corra (cosa que disfruta mucho), me arroja hacia un costado, obligándome a recostar medio cuerpo sobre el escritorio para no caer al suelo. Él se ubica detrás de mí, separa bruscamente mis piernas y, cogiendo con fuerza mis caderas, de una sola estocada, clava la mitad de su polla en mi culo. Aprieto los dientes para no gritar, gruñendo en cambio mi malestar. Él es grande y mi saliva se ha secado un poco….y buena parte de ella ha quedado en mi nalgas, donde su pene se ha estado frotando los últimos minutos….Duele, pero el hombre mayor o no se da cuenta o no le importa, y sin esperar más tiempo comienza a moverse dentro de mí.

Arremete con mucha energía, bufando como un animal, haciendo colisionar nuestros cuerpos con fuerza, como queriendo castigarme inconscientemente por nunca responder a su pedido insinuado de que me quede con él luego de graduarme. Nunca fue mi intención permanecer a su lado desde un principio, pero parte de mí teme lo que podría hacer el comandante si me niego a ello…..tengo que pensarlo, o bien esperar y ver….Él me folla rudamente, golpeando mis entrañas con su hinchada verga que ya está a punto de explotar. Sus duras bolas golpean mi culo muy seguido hasta que de pronto él clava su polla dentro de mí hasta el fondo, gruñendo alto, y se corre allí mismo.

Seguramente me quedarán las marcas de sus dedos después de esto, en mis caderas, pero es un sitio fácil de ocultar de los ojos curiosos. La respiración agitada del comandante Weilman se deja escuchar fuerte y claro….luego de unos minutos sale de mi interior y parte de su semilla también sale de mi culo, chorreándose al suelo…..por fin ha terminado. Mientras él se sube los pantalones, yo aprovecho para levantarme del escritorio e ir por mis ropas que continúan en el centro de la habitación donde las dejé.

Aunque no disfruto de la experiencia, sí consigo sentir placer cuando este hombre me toma así, sobre este escritorio, que extrañamente me recuerda mucho a la mesa donde solía follarme aquel guardia….me hubiese gustado saber su nombre….El comandante, como otras veces, me mira silenciosamente mientras me visto, así que lo hago lentamente, exponiendo mi cuerpo para él para así hacerle saber que gusto de la manera cómo él sabe apreciar mi cuerpo….débil y delicado como él le califica…

"Por esta vez dejaré pasar su mediocre aptitud física, pero espero que rinda mejor sus siguientes evaluaciones, cadete Armin Alert…puede retirarse…." Con eso esta sesión ha terminado, así que me despido de él haciendo una reverencia apropiada y agradeciéndole por su tiempo, antes de salir de su oficina. Unos guardias pasan por mi costado cuando me he alejado unos pasos de la oficina del comandante, conversando entre ellos, y me miran extraño….no creo que hayan escuchado, pero es muy posible que especulen sobre lo que pasa allí dentro….soy quien más seguido es llamado a ver al comandante después de todo.

De todas maneras no hay peligro de que esos rumores *sin fundamento* lleguen a oídos de mis amigos. Si no tienen pruebas nadie se atreverá a decir esas cosas de mí frente a Eren o Mikasa por temor a lo que ellos podrían hacerles por decir tales calumnias….en verdad se preocupan por mí…..Es por eso que debo seguir adelante como hasta ahora, por lo menos hasta la graduación…de allí en adelante se abrirán otro mundo de posibilidades para mí, al lado de ellos…

* * *

_Mi primer fic de este anime/manga :D Si hay algún error respecto a los rangos u otras cosas técnicas acerca del mundo en que se desarrolla esta serie, perdóneme, todavía me estoy metiendo más en ello XD_

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad!_


End file.
